The Epilogue:19 years later
by A-LovesHP
Summary: its after the battle but what happens next? R/HR and some H/G
1. Beginnings

Hello fanfiction! i'm new to this website and thought since i was getting much reviews on my wattpad i would try it here and see how it goes!

this takes place 3 months after the battle of hogwarts. they had all the funerals and things are still a bit uneasy. harry and hermione are staying at the weasleys house.

**** disclaimer: I'm NOT j.k. rowling all harry potter characters and most places belong to her ****

Hermione quickly ran down stairs to the weasly's dinning room where she found only and ginny to be up, she looked at the clock It's 9:30!

"where is everyone? It's almost 10!"

"they're all sleeping" said rolling her eyes "of course"

"oh,do you want me to wake them?"

"i've tried but maybe they'll listen to you." Ginny said rather annoyed

Herminoe bounced up the stairs and pushed open the door that said "ronald's room" and gently tip-toed over to harry sleeping soundly. "Harry WAKE UP ITS ALMOST 10!" She yelled as she shook him "com'on Ginny's up, she wants to see you down stairs." Hermione taunted. Harry shot straight up

"she is? Goodness it's almost 10! I better go down there." harry hussled out of the room quickly.

"one down one to go." she whispered to gerself "Ron, RON! Get up it's late!"

"Hmm? Go away Ginny!" Ron wimpered

"Ronald get up honestly! Can't you tell your girlfriend apart from your sister?"

"guess not!" he said with a smile that made hermione's heart melt. "OY! Almost 10? I need to get up earlier." he said seriously. Hermione snickered

"What?"

"Ron, please you? get up earlier? Not possible."

"oh really?" he questioned es he raised an eyebrow

"yes really" Hermione threw a pillow at him playfully and with that Ron got up, then lifted her up in a great hug as harry came in.

"oh...umm i'll come back later" he said as he embarresly closed the door. Ron and Hermione burst out laughing

"okay you have to get out i think it's time for me to change."

"alright meet you down stairs." Hermione glided out of the room and down the stairs.

a few minutes later Ron joined her and they went to Breakfeast. Everyone was waiting for them Hermione blushed and took the seat next to Ron.

"what were you doing up ther ickleronniekins?" goerge teased. Rons ears turned bright red and hermione blushed even deeper.

"breakfeast's ready!" shouted and everyone dug in joining in light conversation

"Hermione, do you want to go on a double date tonight?"Ginnny said sweetly

"sure" hermione said as she played with rons hand under the table "where are we going?"

"this little muggle place just outside of london."

"alright what time will we go at?"

"i was thinking 6ish?"

"okay we'll apparate together is that okay ron?" Herrmione turned to ron and saw he had stuffed chicken into his mouth

"Mhm. 'ounds 'ood 'mione." he said turning to put a huge pile of corn on his plate.

"where are they?" Ron said impatiently

"i don't know they said they'd be here at 6ish and it's 6:29"

"well i'm starving!"

"you just ate at 5."

"i'm still starving!" Ron said with a smile that was irresistible. Hermione stared at his lips and just if Ron had read her mind he leaned in and kissed her. it started out as any other kiss but deepened into a kiss that made Hermione forget where she was.

"hem hem." someone cleared they're throat. Hermione and Ron broke apart and turned to see Ginny and harry.

"sorry we took so long." harry said

"it's okay."

"shall we go in." Ginny said excitingly she went to a waitress that seated them and took they're order. soon enough they were all having a good time and forgot about the awkwardness of the beginning of the night.

"and i said no that's hufflepuffs!" Ron laughed hysterically

"ginny i have something to ask you." harry got up and went on one knee

"oh no is he really!" Hermione thought to herself

"Ginny i know we just got back together but i've known you for about 8 years will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?"

"oh my...i don't know what to say! it's such a surprise i...you... YES HARRY! Ginny said breathlessly. she wrapped her arms around harry and kissed him.

"did you know about this Ron" Hermione said in a hushed tone

"yeah for a month now." hermione punched him in the shoulder

"bloody hell! what was that for!"

"for not telling me!" Ron rolled his eyes in a way that said only you. Hermione looked over at her best friends who were still kissing and thought that could be me and Ron one day

************** 3 days later************

Hermione sat in Ron's lap outside as they talked.

"so are you really going to train to be an auror"

"well...yeah think i am i've always wanted to."

"where is your training?"

"there's one in London so i guess that's where i'll go you know so we can still see each other."

"i don't know what i'm gonna do! i've always had everything planned out! what i'm gonna do,eat,read but now i'm absolutely clueless and it's scaring me Ron!" for the first time Hermione felt true terror wash over her. she was never this scared for anything not even when they were on the run or facing voldemort. she just broke down and cryed.

"it's okay Hermione. it's okay. shhh." Ron said in a sothing voice. "not everyone has everything figured out yet. it's only 3 months after the battle everything is still messed up." Ron brushed Hermione's hair back and wiped a tear from her cheeck then hugged her. they sat like that, in each others arms, for what seemed like 5 minutes but was really an hour when yelled out to them that lunch was ready.

"are you ready to go hermione?"

"ye yeah." she stuttered Ron took her hand and walked into the house. the house seemed to be buzzing with energy. ever since Ginny and harry announced they're engagement the house had some sort of energy to it suddenly, there was a scratching sound at the window. Hermione looked over to see pig with four unusually large letters addressed to Hermine, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. she took hers and persuaded to open it. when she flipped it over she saw the Hogwarts seal witch made her heart jump. "Harry! Ron!Ginny! we've got letters from Hogwarts!" almost instantly they were all by her side

"but we're to old to go this makes no sense!" Ron said astonished

"well open it!" said

Hermione opened the letter witch read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_**I am pleased to inform you that with the events of last year we at Hogwarts school of witchcraft**_

_**and wizardry have decided sense the school was ultimately under voldemorts control last year we**_

_**have what we will call all 8th years come back to repeat they're 8th year if they wish to complete**_

_**they're education. Of course this is entirely your choice if you wish to come back but if you do you will**_

_**be Head Girl of the 8th years. We don't want to deprive the 7th year students of the chance of being**_

_**Head Girl/Boy so there will be another Head Girl from the 7th years the same with Head Boy. Please**_

_**send your reply by the beginning of august. Your list of books required are enclosed with the letter. I**_

_**sincerely hope you return to further you education at Hogwarts.**_

_** Minerva Mcgonagall**_

_** Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Hermione looked in the envlope and there it was! Her own head girl badge and grinned.

"Ron this is great! we can go back maybe this is why i couldn't figure out what i was going to do." she looked at Ron and saw him staring at the letter with a stuned expression.

"what's wrong Ron?" ron held up his own Head Boy badge

"Oh My Goodness! Ron thats awsome! I got Head Girl isn't it perfect!" Hermione went over and hugged him and then ron finally responded.

"it's like 5th year all over again!" and evreyone burst out laughing.

_so what do you think? love it? hate it? in between? constructive crtisim would be lovely_

_~A_


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Everyone had read they're letters over and over again in disbelief. _how could we be this lucky?_ hermione thought.

She had immedietly sent a reply to professor mcgonagall saying she was most definetly coming for her "8th year" and thanked her numerous times for allowing them to come back. But Ron and Harry were still uneasy with they're decision whether to go.

"i'm just not sure if i want to go through all that homewrok again!" Ron exclaimed

"not to mention NEWTS!" harry said. These where they're excuses for not sending in their replies right away

"but it's a marvolous oppurtunity! we're lucky they're letting us come back!" hermione exclaimed

"yeah its marvolous for you but we've told you hermione, we're not sure of our choice yet." harry explained with a sigh of defeat she went into the kitchen

"it's ridcilous right i'm not the only one that sees that? Right Ginnny."

" yeah I think they're being irresponsible too." ginny sighed then had an expression on her face like somthing had just clicked

"you know what? lets make a bet. i bet i can get harry to go before you can get ron too." Ginny grinned like it was the best idea shes ever thought of

"but thats not fair! ron's so stubborn! harry is easy."

"yeah but ron's practically wrapped around your finger."

"well, i guess it'll be interesting... your on!" and as soon as they shook on it they were off.

hermione went to find ron but on while shes was walking up the stairs to his room she thought how can i get him to break before harry! hes the most stubborn person i know hmm..." then she got it

"i'm just going to have to something i've never done before! i'm going to have to use my feminien side" hermione thought "but how? i've never done that before i've just use by brains and never relied on being well a girl! i'll just have to see how it goes!" she knocked on rons door

"who is it?"

"it's it's hermione." she studdered

"oh hold on." there was a clatter of things falling and then sounds of him picking something up. hermione grinned same old ron.

"come in" he opened the door. his room was a mess with a bed on either side of the room one for him one for harry.

"you're room is a disaster zone!"

"yeah umm i'm going to clean it up sometime."

"mhm sure." she said in a disbeliveing tone, Ron roled his eyes. hermione grabbed rons hand and pulled him to sit on the bed then sat on his lap.

"Ron?"

"ye yeah?" ron looked nervous already and hermione thought "maybe this will be easier than i thought"

"i don't think i can bare to go back to hogwarts if your not there. it wouldn't be the same with you not there. i don't think i want to go if your not there! i would miss you to much!" she said in a coyly while playing with his hand.

"i don't know hermione all that work again! it's going to be soo different after what we went through last year." hermione looked staright into his eyes

"please ron for me." she turned around and kissed him. At first ron was hesitant but after a few seconds kissed her back passionetly they're mouths moved in perfect harmoney and didn't brake apart until they needed air staring into each others eyes gasping for air

"so is it a yes?" hermione asked hopefully

"well..." hermione looked up at him inocently and knew she had won.

"okay." he said reluctently

"thank you so much." she said then kissed him quickly and went down stairs. she found ginny in the living room looking upset.

"guess what!" hermione said in a singsong voice

"what"

"i got ron to go!" it felt like she was on air

"but wait no! thats so not fair how can you get your boyfriend to go faster than i can get my fiance to?" Ginny siad confused

"I don't know but i won the bet!"

"fine you won happy? but now you have to help me get Harry to go."

"fine, but it should be easy once he knows rons going."

"yeah i swear sometimes those two are like girls they won't do something unless the other one is doing it."

"tell me about it!" so they decided to attack the matter at dinner. that way would be there to comment about what she thought and Ron would be there so they're would be and extra person to persuade him.

Ginny and Hermione were sure they're plan would gaurentee that by the end of dinner harry would be going to hogwarts with Ginny (who had been named Head Girl of the 7th years) Hermione, and Ron

I usually don't upload this fast but hey i'm uploading! so comment, like, vote 3

~A


	3. The Plan

By the time dinner rolled around Hermione and Ginny had their plan all worked out the from the talking to the timing, they were ready.

"Kid's dinners ready!" yelled. Hermione and Ginny bounced into the dinning room and took their seats. not much longer Harry and Ron did the same.

"So Ginny did you read the list of school books we need to get?" Hermione said already knowing the answer.

"Yes I did. there is a lot more than i expected and defence against the dark arts is still a subject. I'm so surprised!"

" when do you think me, Ginny, and Ron will be able to go to Diagon alley to get our school books?"

"Wait a minute Ron your going? I thought you weren't sure yet because of the homework." Harry said in a surprising tone

"yeah well..." Ron said looking at Hermione biting his lip. Hermione gave him a reassuring smile that she knew would make him go on.

"I thought about and you know it might be worth it? I mean we might need it if we're going to be aurors and how many people will be able to say that they went for they're 8th year." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"wait hold up. Harry you are going to Hogwarts." said with a raise of an eyebrow and a motherly look on her face "Right?"

"well I umm"

"Harry you can't be serious finishing your education is essential to life! how do you think you can be an auror if you haven't finished school that's one of the key elements! how will you support a family if you have no job!" she said fuming. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and had grin plastered on their face. They both knew that their plan was working.

"when you put it that way guess I I'll have to go then." Harry said with a sigh of defeat and with that the battle was won. They were all going to Hogwarts together like old times only this time maybe even better.

after dinner Ron and Hermione went out to the garden. the garden was always Hermione's favorite part of theWeasley's house it was always blooming and she couldn't help but feel some sort of warmth there.

"This is so amazing Ron! we're all going to Hogwarts it's like old times but better!" she said with an electric sort of feeling.

"We won't have to worry about Voldemort or mass break outs. And even better we'll be together!" she said the last part while wrapping her arms around Ron.

"I know it's going to be so... different in so many ways I mean no Voldemort or death eaters! wow" he said while trying to wrap his head around the idea and then kissed Hermione's forehead.

They stared at each other searching each others eyes and Hermione couldn't help but get lost in Ron's endless blue eyes. Her heart beat rapidly as he got closer and closer until she finally closed the distance between their lips.

she pressed her lips to his in an urgent way and in the beginning she seemed to be controlling the kiss but, as they went deeper into it she found that she had surrendered control to him. They crushed their bodies closer and only broke away when Ron took off his shirt. Then resumed kissing each other but the urgency was gone and an alarm set off in Hermione's head

"Ron we're in the middle of the garden!" she said in a hushed tone

"Oh yeah." he said as his ears turned red then gave her a shy smile. she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and they walked toward the house. When they walked in only Harry and Ginny were sitting in the living room Ginny in Harry's lap holding hands.

"Ron I don't know if I should ask but why is your shirt off?" Harry said reluctantly. Ron's ears turned scarlet red and with that he darted outside and only a few seconds later he returned with his shirt in hand.

"No reason at all." he smiled slyly while he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled Hermione closer while they all burst out laughing

So what'd you think? Good? Bad? life scaring? (i really hope not) i checked this one on a grammar checking website so i hope spelling and stuff like that was better this time (i have no spell checker on my computer its broken :( but i am in the process of getting a beta reader so yeah thats about it reviews would be awesome!


	4. Planning the Wedding

"They all look so beautiful!" Ginny squealed. Hermione walked into the store with her planner in hand. They had lookedall day for dresses mostly muggles place because Ginny thought they were more elegant than the ones in the wizardingworld.

"Hermione what'd you think of this one?" she held up a pain white dress with beading on the bottom.

" it's nice you should try it on."

"oh" Ginny squealed " I can't believe the weddings only a month away it's so quick he only proposed in june!"

"I thought you said you wanted to do it before school started?"

"yeah but its a very short time to plan a wedding! I feel bad that you're doing it all!"

" Ginny I've told you a million times! I don't mind it's actually more fun doing it in a short time." Hermione said with a grin.

"Thank you Hermione truly I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome! what are friends for?" the to girls giggled at how corny it sounded

"alright girls we need to pick up the pace." said.

"alright" sighed Ginny she went into the dressing room and tried on the first gown and came out.

"what do you think?"

"hmm... I don't like it much I think its to plain." Hermione stated matter of factly

"I was thinking that to." added

"I know I don't think this one is really me. I'll go try on the next one" she returned to the dressing room and put on the second one. she came out in a stunning lace dress with flowers spilling down on the front. and Hermione were breathless.

"oh Gin! you look beautiful!" cryed.

"it's Stunning Ginny!"

"I love it too! Do you think Harry ill like it?"

"I think he'll be breathless when he sees you." Hermione said looking at her stunning friend. Ginny smiled

"I'm going to get it." and as soon as she said that her ears were pierced with shrieks from her mother and Hermione.

"Jeez I didn't think It took to long to get a dress!" they all laughed and went to checkout.

"Hermione I'm so glad we're all going to Hogwarts! And Me and Harry will be married wow that'll be weird." she said as she handed the checkout girl her debt card.

"yeah now that I think about it I wouldn't want to wait a whole year to get married i would lose my mind!"

"yeah I suppose that's why we're getting married so fast."

"Ginny can I ask you something?" Hermione blurted out

"yes." Ginny answered

"do you tha think that." she stammered

"You and Ron will get married?" Hermione nodded

"Hermione! how can you doubt that! Do you see how he looks at you?"

"yeah it's nothing special."

"Hermione! you must be blind! he stares at you like you're the only one in world! the only reason you guys won't get married if he doesn't have enough balls to do it." Ginny finished. Hermione blushed deep scarlet

"you really think so?"

" I know so trust me Hermione." she smiled

"thanks Gin."

"anytime!" she said enthusiastically and they apparated home.

"hey Hermione! Gin." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione

"you guys are late. any luck?"

"Yep I finally got a dress. thank goodness! I was starting to think I was going to walk down the aisle in my gown from the yule ball." she wearied

"that's good." he mumbled seeming to be in some sort of daze

"Ron." Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face

"hmph what?" both Hermione and Ginny snickered

"were you in a different planet?"

"i was thinking"

"about?" Ginny prompted

"Nothing." he replied

"Hey I'll see you later mione." Ron kissed Hermione on the head then left.

"that was...weird"

"tell me about he rarely ever thinks!" Ginny laughed but Hermione was worried.

"I wonder what he was thinking about." she said

"Hermione don't sweat it." Ginny assured

"okay." she said hesitantly

"Seriously don't let it bug you."

"I guess your right."

"I'm always right." she joked and both girls grinned as they went upstairs to bed

Hey sorry it took so long to upload! so like it? hate it? in between? R/R


	5. Pinch me I must be Dreaming

"Hermione I love you." Ron said sweetly

" I love you too, Ron" and suddenly when she said those words the ground seemed to rip apart from beneath them. Putting a deep and wide trench between them. As much as they tried no matter what spell they cast, the trench would not close it would simply get deeper and wider. Hermione yelled and screamed to Ron but he could not here her and after a while he got tired of straining to hear so he turned and walked the other way. Leaving Hermione with her heart shattered laying on the cold ground weeping.

Hermione woke up with a gasp and dripping in sweat. "That was the worst dream I have ever had." she thought.

"Scratch that it was the worst nightmare I've ever had." Hermione looked at the clock "oy! 2:30 not quite time to get up yet" so Hermione lay there listening to the silence since Ginny was sleeping in a room with harry now.

Hermione layer there for 2 hours and each time she drifted off she would have the same nightmare and wake up again so she decided to go and get a drink of water. She carefully made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She turned the faucet on and filled her glass.

"What are you doing up?" a voice from behind her whispered. She withdrew her wand and turned around ready to blast whomever it was.

"Ron!" she hissed in relief "I couldn't sleep so I went to get a drink of water. Why are you up?"

"I was hungry." he admitted

"Oh." Ron reached into the fridge a pulled out an apple

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Ron said as he munched on the apple

"I kept having the same nightmare over and over again. It was horrible" they were now sitting in the living room.

"What was the nightmare about?" he said finishing his apple and pulling Hermione into his lap

"Well you and me were well I don't know where we were but you said." Hermione paused but then continued "I love you and I said I love you too and then the ground pulled apart and no matter how hard we tried it wouldn't get close. I was screaming for you yelling your name but you couldn't hear me and then and then." Hermione started to cry "you walked away and left me on the cold ground crying." then she sobbed even harder

"Hermione you know that I would never do that! You know that right I would never leave you!"

"Really?" she sniffed

"Yes! Do you actually know how much I love you? Well I can tell you it's a lot." Ron rocked her in his arms.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"I love you to." she smiled

" Umm Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering err... if I could sleep in your room. My rooms very lonely without Ginny" she said embarrassedly

"Um... sure." so Hermione got her pillow and went into Ron's room

*****The next morning*****

Hermione woke up with a red head boy happily sleeping on the ground next to her and wondered where am I? Why am I in Ron's room? Then suddenly the events of last night flooded back to her and she smiled. "I wonder if this could be a permanent thing." she devilishly thought but then dismissed it.

"Yeah Hermione is going to let you two share a room, use your head." She turned to look at the clock 9:27 goodness! Time to get up

"Ron? Get up its nearly nine thirty!" Hermione insisted

"Humph? Hermione what?" he confusingly said

"It's nine thirty time to get up."

"Come on 'Mione 10 more minutes!" he said while pulling the blankets over his head

"No Ron now." but Ron just stayed there hugging hid pillow

"Your impossible" she whispered and went to pull the blankets off him but instead pulled herself off the bed and landed on Ron's surprisingly hard stomach. And laughed hysterically at her failure

"Umph oy Hermione what are you trying to do break my ribs? What's so funny?"

"Nothing just, should of thought that out better." she giggled "I guess your up now then?" Ron looked at her then said

"Yeah I would think so!" he said with a smile "let's go to breakfast I'm starving!" so he grabbed Hermione's hand and walked down the steps. When they entered the kitchen was bustling around the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

"Hey Ginny sleep well?"

"Yes. You?" she grinned

"No, not at first."

"Why not?"

"Um..." she glanced around and noticed the kitchen was getting more crowded with people

"I'll tell you later." Ginny nodded

"We're going to pick out the flowers and center pieces today, your coming right?" Ginny said nervously

"Yes of course!" Hermione said hastily. After breakfast Hermione and Ron went outside for a walk, when they stepped outside of the burrow all the mayhem melted away and was replaced with peace. It was the most beautiful day yet since she started living at the burrow. Ron led her into the garden.

"It seems like only yesterday we headed off to the Hogwarts express. It's amazing how time flies. It's been 8 years since I met you and harry... it's been 8 years since I fell for you." Ron said grinning then bent down on one knee and continued "Hermione Jean Granger I Loved you ever since I met you I want you to be mine forever Will You Please Marry me?"

Hermione's heart beat rapidly and her mind was ecstatic. The moment she'd been waiting for all these years. But did she want to be with him? Was she ready to be with Ron forever?


	6. Announcements

"YES RON! YES! YES! " Hermione screamed there was no doubt in her mind that she want to be with Ron forever. He was perfect in everyway.

"Really?" Ron smiled from ear to ear

"Yes Ron! I love you!" then Ron grabbed Hermione and kissed her. He picked her up, spun her around and put the beautiful ring on Hermione's finger. She Truly had never felt so happy in her life. And she just stood there in the garden blissfully holding Ron's hands. "This couldn't get anymore perfect!" Hermione thought as she leaned her head on his chest. Then suddenly he put his arms around her waist and they danced to imaginary music and she smiled at him.

"Should we go tell everyone now?" Hermione wondered as she stared up at him

"I guess so, after you." he smiled extending one hand toward the door to the burrow. She practically leaped to the door pulling Ron along with her, they burst into the house. Ginny and were getting ready to head out and on the other side of the room and Harry were disusing something in the daily prophet.

"Here goes nothing." Ron whispered and then cleared his throat

"Everyone we have something to tell you." everyone looked up and stared at them. Instantly Hermione felt self-conscience as looked at her stomach. Ron took Hermione's hand

"Me and Hermione are getting married." He said almost bursting. looked at them and cried.

"I always knew you two would end up together! Oh Ron my youngest son is getting married it's all happened so fast!" she wept as she hugged Ron and Hermione then waved her wand and a box of tissues appeared by her side. As blew her nose loudly Ginny bounced up to Hermione and hugged her.

"I told you so." she whispered in Hermione's ear

"I Know." Hermione said almost crying.

"Well congratulation both of you." Harry said as he patted Ron on the back.

" I Always knew you guys would end up together, I mean even though you guys would fight you should of seen the way you guys looked at each other it was so frustrating that you guys didn't see it yourselves!" Hermione blushed.

"Awe Harry." Hermione sobbed while she gave harry a hug.

"This is so exciting now we're both going to have to plan wedding! Are you guys going to have it before you go to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know Ginny! I just got engaged like 20 minutes ago I haven't had time to think about that!"

"Well you'll have to decide quickly! I mean its July 9th Hogwarts is in September!"

"Yeah I know me and Ron will have think about it."

"Well decide soon!" Ginny sang excitingly

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron who was being bombarded by family members that had just apperated. I never thought about the date, what are we going to do! I would like to get married before Hogwarts but can it be done?


	7. Problem and Solution

That day seemed to never to end, with all of the Weasley's family and Hermione's parents _**and**_ their friends coming to congratulate them that it was near 10 when they all left. Hermione plopped down exhaustingly on the bed next to Ron with a breath of relief.

"I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed, " I thought they would never leave!"

"Yeah I know me too! I wish my mum would of waited a few days before she called every living Weasley relative to the house."

"It was a bit to much to handle considering I only had 5 hours of sleep last night." Hermione sighed then continued "you know Ginny got me thinking, are we going to have the wedding before we go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione looked down and smoothed out her pajamas nervously waiting for Ron's answer.

"Yeah I've thought about that to, I_'_d like to get married sooner then later but we only have what? A month or two... Could we put it all together by then?" Hermione's heart jumped for joy when she heard this.

"I Think so! I mean it shouldn't be that hard to do Harry and Ginny did it in three why can't we do it in two?" She knew that planning a wedding in 2 months time would be tricky but not impossible. She wouldn't be able to do the regular things she usually did for the start of the school year like read over all the books for this years classes at least 3 times or practice potions twice a day. As she thought about all the things she wouldn't be able to do she became more and more frightened

"What if I'm not ready for the school year? What if I fail? What if... They take away head girl?" she thought but the one thing holding her back from setting the date later was that she absolutely, positively loved Ron and couldn't bare to wait that long. Retiring from her long train of thought she climbed under the blankets and pressed her face against Ron.

"I love you." she whispered

"I love you too." Ron whispered back, then she closed her eyes and darkness over took her as she fell asleep.

The next day came and as soon as Hermione woke she went dressed then went down stairs and took out her planner. As she waved her wand to charm the knife to butter her toast she scribbled in her to do's and scheduled out every day until the wedding.

"Hey Hermione! Are you still going with me and my mum to pick out flowers?" Ginny asked sweetly

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that I guess if I move a few things around I can go. Maybe get an idea of what kind of flowers we want at our wedding" Hermione smiled she loved being ahead of schedule

"Okay we're leaving around 8:30ish so be ready to apperate to diagon alley so we can walk to London we're going to a muggle place." Ginny waved her wand to open the fridge to get out milk and a glass.

"Alright sounds good."

"Oh Hermione I almost forgot! Will you be my maid of honor please?"

"Yes of course!" she said without hesitation.

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she yelled as she bounced up and down

"Now I have to ask you something." Hermione said as Ginny looked at her with joy

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"UMMM YES DUH!" Ginny screamed

"Thank you!" Hermione said as she hugged Ginny tightly. And the girls set to making breakfast for their fiancés.

"I'm starving!" Ron bellowed

"That's a surprise." she said sarcastically he rolled his eyes then dug into his food

********1 week later********

The girls were swapped with details from both weddings. Hermione looking for a dress and Ginny finding decorations and going through the guest list they barely had time to eat.

"What do you think of this one Hermione?" Ginny said holding up a pink lantern

"Ginny your Colors are white and red."

"Oh yeah this is getting so tiring. Do you think we should just head home?" she said exhausted

"Yeah guess so lets go" they joined hands and apperated to the burrow with a soft thud.

"Home Sweet Home!" Ginny smiled

"Yes it does feel good to be home doesn't it?"

"Yeah." she said exhaling

"I'm going upstairs goodnight."

"Yeah me too goodnight." Hermione followed Ginny upstairs and went into Ron's room.

"Hey Ron."

"Hey 'Mione how'd it go?"

"No luck" she sighed as she sat on his lap on the bed

"I just hope tomorrow goes better I've barely gotten anything done!" She said worried

"Hermione just relax you have a month and a half calm down." Ron said as he rubbed Hermione's shoulders.

"But there's so much to do, so much to plan! You know I like to get everything done ahead of time." Hermione exclaimed

"Yes but even if you get everything done and planned everything's not going to go as planned." He said as he looked at their hands intertwined in each other's.

"I know that Ronald! But still I want to plan as much as I can."

"Okay, okay relax Hermione." he said as he stroked her back that sent shivers up her spine. Hermione leaned her head on Ron's chest.

"I just hope I can get everything done." she said with a sigh

"I know." he said soothingly then leaned his head down and kissed her head then took out his deluminator and turned the lights out. Hermione feel asleep in his arms peacefully.


	8. Something Bothering You?

Hermione woke up to a sudden noise in the burrow. It sounded like someone was in the house rummaging through drawers trying to find things.

"Ron! Ron!" she hissed as she violently shook him

"Mhhhhhhm what it's not time to get up yet is it?"

"No Ron someone's in the house." she said as the bangs and clatters on the floor got louder

"What?" he said as he shot out of bed

"Someone's in the kitchen and I don't think it's anyone who supposed to be here as its 3 in the morning!"

"Oy!" Ron got up and walked towards the door.

"Ron your wand." she brought over his wand and then they both headed down stairs. They carefully crept down the flight of stairs to the living room and then tiptoed into the kitchen. They rounded the corner nervously and then pointed they're wands at the intruder.

"Ughh put that light down!"

"What are you doing down here so late George?" Ron whispered

"Just thinking." he stared off into space as he said this.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay well we're going back up to bed, g'night"

"Night" he mumbled as Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs back up to the bedroom.

"That was weird." Hermione said as she got into the bed

"Yeah I wonder what's bothering him."

"Mhm." she nodded as she yawned

"Well whatever it is, we'll find out sooner or later goodnight 'Mione."

"Goodnight Ronald." then they both drifted of to sleep. The next day came with plenty of surprises starting at breakfast.

" this smells amazing!"

"Well thank you!" she smiled and then there was a sudden knock on the door. answered it and to they're surprise it was George and Angelina!

"Angelina?" Hermione questioned

"Hello everyone I'd like to introduce you to my Girlfriend Angela. Angela this is my mum." he said while Angela shook Mrs. Weasley's hand "and I think you know everyone else."

"Well Angela its such a pleasure meeting you! Would you like some breakfast?" glowed at her son and girlfriend

"Oh I don't want to intrude."

"No I insist!"

"Alright then!"

"Ron maybe this is why George was acting so weird." Hermione whispered

"Mhm? Oh! Yeah probably." he mumbled as he stuffed food into his mouth. When they finished breakfast Hermione and Ginny went out to muggle London to take a break from planning they're weddings.

"I just can't get the last touches done I get to distracted!"

"Well just stick to it and you should be able to get it dine." Hermione said matter of factly

"Hermione look! That dress it's beautiful you should go try it on!"

"I don't know Ginny I kind of just wanted to not think about that stuff today."

"Oh! Come on just that one please!" Ginny pleaded

"Oh alright." she reluctantly agreed they slipped into the shop and Hermione put it on and came out.

"Oh Hermione it looks beautiful! You should get it!" Ginny squealed.

"Do you really think?" Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and thought this is it. I think this is the one I absolutely love it

"Absolutely! It's breath taking!"

" I think this is the one Ginny!" Ginny squealed with joy

"See it was worth coming in here!" so they headed to the register to settle the tailoring. Then when they got out of the store Hermione noticed someone watching them. At first she shook it off thinking they were just staring at them but then he fallowed them to where they having lunch.

"Ginny I think someone's fallowing us."

"Really?"

"Yeah him in the tan coat." she said nodding her head to the left Ginny looked back at him.

"I saw him when we came out of that shop has he been fallowing us this whole time?"

"I don't know maybe we should" but before she could finish her sentence the stranger with drew his wand and shot a spell at them but missed.

"Stupefy!" Hermione Exclaimed and their attacker flew back and hit the wall so hard he was knocked out.

"Ginny lock the doors." Hermione would get to the few muggles later but first she bound the what seemed to be a death eater. Then went to the muggles and whipped their memories.

"Well that was surprising." Ginny said sounding a little shaken

"Yeah well at least now that's one less death eater for them to catch."

"Yeah." Ginny said with a sigh of relief

"We'll have to write to the ministry when we get home so they can pick whoever this is up."

"Mhm."

"You okay Ginny?"

"Yeah just a little tired."

"Shall we go home then?"

"Yeah" she said hesitantly

"You know we'll have to tell Ron and Harry right?"

"Yeah." Hermione sighed and they grabbed hands and apperated to the burrow.


	9. I have to Tell You Something

Hermione and Ginny landed outside of the burrow with a Small pop then unwillingly went inside. When they opened the door they saw the last acts in Ron and Harry's game of wizard chess hearing the crack of Ron's knight taking Harry's king.

"Good game mate." Ron said happily

"Yeah, yeah"

"Hey 'Mione how was your day out?" Ron smiled. Hermione mentally sighed here goes nothing

"Oh it started out good I got my dress" she paused "but then when we ate dinner some, I think a death eater tried to attack us." she finished

"A death eater? Aaattacked you?" he stammered

"Uh huh." she braced herself Ron had always been a little to over protective.

"Do you know who it was?"

"No we're going to owl the ministry so they can pick him up."

"You just left him there?" he raised his voice a little

"Yes Ron, trust me he's not waking up for a couple hours.

"Okay." he said not entirely convinced

"Really Ron the ministry will take care of him."

"Alright." Hermione quickly went upstairs and scribbled a message to the ministry about what happened and where the man was then attached it to pig and sent him off to the ministry. When she went back down stairs Harry and Ginny were gone and only Ron was there.

"Send the letter?"

"Yeah."

"Listen Hermione I was thinking... I don't want you to go out again without me or harry."

"What are you talking about Ronald I can take care of myself I don't need any..."

"What if he would of got you Hermione? You could've died."

"Yes but he didn't I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she said now yelling

"I know that! But you would be safer..."

"Your just over protective!"

"NO I'M NOT! HERMIONE, WHAT WOULD I DO IF YOU WERE GONE? I WOULDN'T GO AND FIND ANOTHER GIRL TO FOOL AROUND WITH I WOULD JUST SIT HERE IN THE BURROW FOREVER BECAUSE THERES NO OTHER GIRL IN THE WORLD FOR ME! NO ONE EVEN COMPARES TO YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT I BLOODY LOVE YOU I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL!" he finished breathlessly she looked at him surprised and kissed him full on the lips with tears streaming down her face. When they broke apart she looked into his eyes.

"That was the most amazing thing you have ever said to me." she then kissed him again putting her hands on his chest while his arms where on her back crushing him to her. They Broke apart gasping for air smiling from ear to ear.


	10. Wedding Bells

Okay guys I decided to fast forward to august because they're really wasn't anything else I could think would happen then so I just fast forward a bit Sorry if that's confusing. So I hope you like it and here's the chapter

The day of Harry and Ginny's wedding was finally here it seemed not so long ago that they just started dating everything has happened so fast! It was hard to think in a month's time it would be hers and Ron's turn. She placed the Vail on Ginny's head and let it flow down her back.

"Oh Ginny you look amazing!"

"Awe thanks Hermione but this wouldn't have been this beautiful if it wasn't for you. You planned everything!"

"No I didn't I just touched things up it's your wedding you picked everything out."

"Yeah but you put it all together."

"Yeah well that's what I like to do."

"Thank you so much really it's perfect."

"Thanks Gin." Hermione said holding back tears

"OH GINNY YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" squealed

"Thanks mom." Ginny blushed. Then began to cry.

"I just can't believe it you all are soo grown up! It seems only yesterday that Ron met harry on the train!" she blubbered

"And then we sent you off the next year! Who would off thought you and harry would have ended up together!" she continued

"Mom you making a scene." Ginny whispered as a few people walked past the door looking strangely at the blubbering

"Oh sa sa sa sorry honey." she stuttered

"Well I think it's almost time! can you go get ?"

"Oh! Yes of course dear." she scampered off

"Okay Ginny I'll go down the isle then you count to 10 and follow me alright?"

"Okay." she smiled

"Alright when your dad gets here we'll start." and soon enough 5 minutes later arrived

"You look beautiful." he said breathlessly

"Thank you."

"Alright ready gin?"

"Yeah, I Am." she grinned. Hermione smiled back and cued the music. It was a short bridal party there was only a flower girl and another bridesmaid before Hermione then before Hermione went down the isle on her cue she whispered "good luck Ginny you look amazing." then glided down the isle and took her place across from Ron.

"You look beautiful." he mouthed

"Thanks you look very handsome." she mouthed back and then turned to watch Ginny gracefully descend down the isle. There wasn't one person in the room who wasn't staring at her with tear filled eyes. When she finally reached her destination her father gave her to harry.

"Take care of her now."

"You bet I will." harry smiled. The rest of the ceremony went as planned with few outbursts of crying from both and Ginny the preacher finally announced the final words.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." then with a load of wolf whistles they kissed and then walked down the isle. Then Ron and Hermione followed.

"I can't believe my best mate and my sister are married." he said with a horrified look

"Oh Ron get over it they've been dating for a year! You've had time to get use to it."

"Yeah but its just so real now!"

Hermione smiled "well there's nothing you can do about now is there?" Ron groaned

"I guess so." he said half-heartedly. Soon enough it was time for the speeches. Ron stood up and made his way to the front of the maculate tent.

"Um heyy everyone I don't really know how these things usually go so here it goes." he cleared his throat. "Harry you have been my best mate since we met on platform 9 3/4. We've been through so much together in the past 8 years that I really never gave a thought to whom you would ever end up with. And then Ginny I've known my whole life literally.

"Your my only little sister and when we went to Hogwarts it was weird seeing you with all those other guys I just wanted to go and crush them all so they wouldn't hurt you. Then one day it just sort of clicked for me I saw the way harry looked at you its a way I'm fairly familiar with." he said with a side glance towards Hermione. "And I noticed that he really loved you and that he would be the one to make you happy and protect you.

"Then I noticed Harry, Ginny gave you the same kind of stare back and in that moment I finally knew who you too would end up with each other." he finished with a smile. Everyone applauded and even stood up. Ron came back to his seat next to mine.

"How was that?"

"Brilliant!" I kissed him quickly then made my way up to make my speech.

"Hello everyone I'm glad to see you all here for this very special occasion. Harry and Ginny I've known you both for about half of my life and from the start I knew you two would end up together. I mean there is no denying it harry you would always go around helping people and saving the day and Ginny yeah you've always been miss independent but you'd always been one that needed to be saved. So I wish you two many years of happiness together." then she raised her glass "to Ginny and Harry forever." she smiled

"To Ginny and Harry forever." the crowd repeated then Hermione made her way down back to Ron.

"How was that?"

"Bloody brilliant!"

"Always the tone of surprise." she grinned then leaned up to kiss Ron.

"Get a room!" shouted George from across the tent making everyone turn and look at them. Ron's ears turn scarlet and Hermione buried her head against his shoulder.

"Shut up George." Ron says angrily while George made his way toward Ron and Hermione.

"Are you getting mad little ronniekins?" He smiled knowing this would make Ron's ears turn bright red. Ron cursed colorfully under his breath while George still smiled brightly. Hermione ended up pulling an upset Ron away before something worse started.

Finally the first dance came and they both watched as there two friends (or in Ron's case his best mate and sister) twirled around magically.

"That'll be us next." Ron whispered happily.

"Yeah." she grinned.

Soon enough it was time for cake and then a send off of the bride and groom. Hermione came up and hugged Ginny.

"I'm so happy for you! Have fun at the Virgin Islands don't forget to send an owl sometime I'm going to miss you so much!'

"No thank you Hermione! This was amazing your speech it was beautiful it really meant a lot and don't worry I'll send you an owl when we get there!" Ginny said almost crying

"Bye Gin."

"Bye 'Mione." and with that they went down the winding road of the field and apperated.

Hello! Well I hope you liked all the uploads today sorry I've been so behind uploading and all that stuff so yeah thanks you to everyone who has added this to their favorites and please review!


	11. Bloody Hell!

Hermione counted down the days until Harry and Ginny would get back. Even though Ginny had sent an owl as soon as they got there it still made Hermione anxious.

"When will they be back?" Ron whined for the millionth time in 3 days

"Ron for the billionth time Thursday."

"But that's 2 days away!"

"Yes Ron 2 whole days can you survive that long?"

"No I don't think I can." he said with a sarcastic smile which made Hermione's heart flutter then the most unexpected thing happened.

Ron got up off the couch and went over to Hermione grabbed her waist then pulled her towards him and kissed her. At first she was taken back but then kissed him back enthusiastically entwining her hands in his ginger hair that she loved. They kissed passionately until they heard a loud beep that made them jump 10 feet apart. Ron looked at his watch "Bloody Hell! I have to get to George's joke shop he's gonna kill me!"

"Why do you have to go there?"

"Oh um I have a job there now."

"Really." she said raising an eyebrow

"Yes really." he said then gave her a quick kiss then whispered, "you know I love you."

"I love you too." she said as she looked in his bright blue eyes

"I'll see you later goodbye!" Ron went to the fire place and grabbed some floo powder

"Goodbye."

He smiled then threw the floo powder on him yelling "Weasley's' wizard wheezes!" and with that he vanished

Hermione stood there for a few minutes just staring at the place her fiancé had just vanished but then thought "how long has it been since I've read a book for the fun of it?" so she went upstairs and grabbed Hogwarts: A history then went back down stairs and started reading.

2 hours and a half had gone by and Hermione was done with the book. Only 3 more hours until Ron gets home she could get through that. So she dug out cleaning supplies and decided to clean the muggle way. Hermione was swept away with all the potions had for cleaning the burrow. It was like her job to have every single cleaning potion in the world.

So when Hermione looked for something to clean windows she was surprised to find nothing there. "No problem I can just go to diagon alley and get some more." she thought aloud. Hermione got up and then apperated to apothecary.

She landed right outside the little shop in diagon alley. She stepped inside and instantly smelled all the different potions and ingredients. She went to the isle labeled household potions and grabbed the window cleaner and approached the line for the counter. There where about 4 people in line but the person in front of her kept looking back at her mysteriously. And it wasn't until Hermione looked down that she suddenly knew why on their left arm was a jet-black dark mark. Hermione was stunned. A death eater here? It couldn't be? She decided not to stick around to find out for certain she but the cleaning potion down and darted for the door.

"Going somewhere?" the death eater said stepping in front of her

"Yes." she whispered

"Why mud-blood? Do you have to get to your blood traitor boyfriend?" Hermione winced instantly reaching her hand to het scar. Just when she was going to apperate the death eater grabbed her.

"Not so fast mud blood where do you think you going? I'm not done with you!" suddenly the door behind Hermione locked

"Stupefy!"

"Protego." he laughed, "stupid girl do you think you can get ride of me that fast do ya?"

"Petrificus Totalus!" this time he just blocked it with a flick of his wand

"You might not want to do that mud-blood your really starting to piss me off!"

Hermione stayed silent and stared at the death eater.

"That's right stay quiet it'll be easier that...

"Confundo!" this time it hit him full on

"Alohomora." she ran out the door hoping that she had lost the death eater but he was still right behind her shooting inaccurate spells at her. Suddenly she tripped and one hit her in the back. She was in a full body bind curse.

"Thought you could escape didn't you mud-blood?"

MWAHAHA cliffhanger! Hello everyone how'd you like the chapter? Like it? Hate it? Love it? In between? I'd like to say thank you to PeacePinkSeddie for reviewing and keeping me from stopping this story! Please review it would mean a lot and I'll give you a free virtual cookie! Thank you!

~A_LovesHP


End file.
